


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by cruciomysoul



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Catlad!Jason, Flirting, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Villain Jason, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b><br/>anonymous asked:<br/>Jaytim + 'catlad'!Jason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

Bruce had warned him to stay away.

“He works with Selina Kyle,” He’d said, growled really, “He’s nothing but trouble, Tim. Do _not_  go looking for trouble.”

For the record, Tim never looked for trouble. Trouble looked for him. And usually found him.

Which is exactly how the current situation happened, and Tim was not responsible in the slightest.

“Stop fidgeting!” Jason hissed, voice feral. Tim did not.

“I am _trying_  to break free, you moron.” He replied, continuing his movements.

The situation had arisen after Tim had got peckish whilst on patrol, and decided to stop off at Wendy’s (Minus costume, of course). He didn’t need the boy to be wearing those spandex ears and ridiculous goggles for him to recognise Jason sat in the far corner.

Impulse (or perhaps, an inane sense of disobedience) had caused him to sit down opposite. He’d been spending too much time with Bart, obviously.

Their conversation had been honest enough. Talks of Bruce, of Gotham, of Selina, of Penguin, of the fact that they were enemies, but casual. Casual enemies, who were simply sharing a table whilst they replenished their health.

That is, it was simple until they both heard the faint echo of gunshots. No night was silent in Gotham. With a silent confirmation, they headed off in tandem, Tim taking a slight detour as he suited up. Jason was just content with wearing his headgear, it seemed.

It had been nothing spectacular. Attempted night bank robbery gone wrong. Amateur thieves. Nothing Gotham PD couldn’t take off their hands.

“Hey,” Jason as said, as they perched above, overseeing the arrests, “Bet I can beat you to the Planetarium.” Tim turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Why would I race you to the Planetarium?”

Jason smirked, a tantalising flash of teeth, a waggle of his fingers. “So I can see how much prettier you are than the galaxy.” And then he was gone, dropped back, leaping through the sky, playing the mouse.

It took only a few moments for Tim to collect his thoughts.

He was the cat.

And that was how they ended up in this situation. Apparently, they weren't the only ones hitting up the Planetarium. And they weren’t the only ones with gadgets.

Which was exactly how they found themselves hanging upside down, locked in an embrace, with wire that Tim’s ‘rangs were not quite sharp enough to cut through.

“Just _stop,”_  He hissed again, fidgeting in retaliation. “Or else I’ll be giving you a batarang of my own.”

“You’ll- what? What are you- oh. _Oh my God.”._ If Tim hadn’t been so embarrassed, he’d have laughed. But, as it stood, (or hung, really) laughing wasn’t really the favourable option.

Jason huffed, and Tim felt the warm air pass over his face. “It’s totally not my fault. You’re the one who put the suit on.”

“The suit?!” Tim argued, “I was on _patrol!”_  

“So? You did it on purpose. You _knew_  I had an affinity for capes and-”

“’ _Affinity.’”_  Tim mimicked, snorting. “I don’t think that’s the word you use in these kind of situations.”

“And how would you know?” Jason snapped, involuntarily swinging them slightly. “Are you in these kind of situations often?” To Tim’s ears, he sounded- well, almost jealous, actually. Huh.

“This is my first time, actually.”

“Oh, I see.” Nonchalance. Innocence. “Mine too. Well, then. How are you finding it so far?”

Tim mulled over his answer a bit first.

“Could be worse,” He said eventually.

“How so?”

“I could be inferior to the stars.”

Jason barked a laugh, a sound so foreign to a cat it startled Tim into a smirk.

“Adorable, really.” Jason purred, “I’m going to ravish you as soon as we get out of here, you know.” As ordinary as if he were commenting on the weather.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun to write!!! Based loosely on this [SpideyPool image.](https://36.media.tumblr.com/fb8f6b1eac525d389959f669e3d5d28c/tumblr_inline_o0cdn0x6811qeimwq_540.jpg)


End file.
